Beznadziejny przypadek
by Katharija
Summary: Miniaturka z dedykacją dla fanów Dziewiątego Doctora i Rose.


_Nie wiem czemu tak ciężko jest znaleźć fanficka z paringiem DziewiątyxRose, ale głównie dlatego uznałam, że warto nad czymś takim pomyśleć. Efektem owych przemyśleń jest ta oto miniaturowa miniaturka bardzo kanoniczna i bardzo moja równocześnie. Jak znam siebie przecinki poszły sobie w las, a ja nie potrafię ich sama wyśledzić, więc proszę o wybaczenie w tej kwestii. Naprawdę ucieszą mnie wszelkie komentarze. Miłej lektury!_

Opowiadanie dedykowane Nice.

* * *

**Beznadziejny przypadek**

- I co o tym myślisz? – spytał Doctor, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego oczy rozbłysły, jak zawsze gdy pokazywał jej coś nowego i czekał na pierwsze słowa zachwytu. Potrafił być zamknięty w sobie, niegrzeczny lub agresywny, czasami nawet ją przerażał, ale w chwilach takich jak ta Rose nie mogła po prostu uwierzyć, że przeżył już dziewięćset lat.

- Całkiem nieźle – mruknęła, spoglądając znowu w niebo.

- Tylko nieźle?

Rose roześmiała się.

- No dobra, to najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką w życiu widziałam.

- Fantastycznie – powiedział, podkładając sobie ręce pod głowę.

Leżeli razem na jakiejś małej, porośniętej trawą planecie, której nazwa natychmiast wypadła Rose z głowy, i wpatrywali się w niebo pełne gwiazd. Rose wychowała się w wielkim mieście i nigdy dotąd nie miała okazji zobaczyć czegoś podobnego. Niebo płonęło blaskiem tysięcy jasnych punkcików, błyszczących z różną intensywnością i poprzerywanych czasami mlecznym smugami odległych galaktyk. Trawa była dziwnie miękka i elastyczna w dotyku i pachniała jak mieszanina cytrusów i lawendowego płynu do kąpieli. Wokół panowała absolutna cisza i ciemność, jednak światło płynące z nieba było tak jasne, że Rose bez trudu rozpoznawała kontury przedmiotów i wyraz twarzy swojego towarzysza.

- To najlepszy punkt widokowy w całym wszechświecie. – Usłyszała teraz jego głos tuż przy swoim uchu. – Doba na tej planecie trwa około dziewięćdziesięciu godzin. Atmosfera jest dużo cieńsza od ziemskiej i w ciągu dnia promieniowanie jest szkodliwe dla większości organizmów, za to w nocy światło gwiazd jest dużo lepiej widoczne, ponieważ nie odbija się w większości w górnych warstwach atmosfery. Nie ma tu także żadnego naturalnego satelity ani innych źródeł światła.

- Jest zamieszkana? Ta planeta, czy żyją tu jacyś ludzie albo kosmici?

- Nie, jesteśmy sami. Choć za jakieś dwieście lat dotrą tu pierwsi ziemscy koloniści. Zetną trawę i postawią wszędzie latarnie. Ach ludzie, beznadziejny przypadek, nie ma dla was żadnej granicy, a mnożycie się jak króliki.

- Ej, znowu to robisz!

- Co robię?

- Mówisz o ludziach takim tonem, jakbyś był od nich lepszy.

- Ponieważ jestem – odpowiedział z pełnym przekonaniem i Rose dała mu kuksańca w bok, ale nie znalazła żadnej możliwości, żeby temu zaprzeczyć. Przez chwilę leżeli w milczeniu i Rose przyłapała się na tym, że próbuje znaleźć na niebie znane z Ziemi gwiazdozbiory, zanim uświadomiła sobie, że znajduje się teraz w całkiem innej części wszechświata. Poczuła w brzuchu to zabawne uczucie, jak zawsze, gdy uświadamiała sobie, jak daleko od Londynu się znajduje, mieszaninę zachwytu, fascynacji i lęku.

- Jak daleko od Ziemi jesteśmy?

- Jakieś dwa tysiące lat świetlnych. Cztery galaktyki na prawo od tamtej jasnej mgławicy.

- Tam? – Rose uniosła rękę i wskazała mniej więcej kierunek.

- Prawie – Doctor złapał ją za nadgarstek i przesunął jej rękę. Jego dłoń była zaskakująco ciepła i delikatna. – Tam.

- Jesteśmy tak daleko od domu – szepnęła Rose, opuszczając rękę i wbijając wzrok w niebo.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, przyglądając się jej z ukosa.

- Jasne – powiedziała, uśmiechając się szybko i odwracając głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć w jego oczy. Poczuła, że złapał ją za rękę i uścisnęła z wdzięcznością jego dłoń.

- A twoja planeta? – spytała wiedziona nagłym impulsem.

Szeroki uśmiech, którym obdarzył ją zaledwie chwilę wcześniej, zniknął nagle i jego oczy posmutniały.

- Odeszła. – powiedział krótko. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, gdy Rose zastanawiała się co powinna powiedzieć, obserwując jego zmarszczone czoło i zaciśniętą szczękę. Nigdy nie wydawał się jej przystojny w żadnym tego słowa znaczeniu, jednak w tej chwili w jego rysach twarzy było coś bardzo interesującego i niebezpiecznego zarazem.

- Nie miałam na myśli… To znaczy, chciałam wiedzieć gdzie była. Jak daleko stąd.

- Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? – spytał ostro, marszcząc drzwi. – Już nie istnieje i nie da się jej znaleźć nigdzie.

- Nie chciałam…

- Wiem.

Rose uniosła się na łokciu i ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń.

- Przepraszam, w porządku?

Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę.

- W porządku – mruknął w końcu – To nie jest twoja wina.

Rose była pewna, że na tym skończy się ta rozmowa i Doctor uda, że nie było tematu, jednak on, zaskakująco dla nich obojga, powiedział nagle:

- Po prostu… Za każdym razem kiedy patrzę w niebo szukam jej wzrokiem i mam nadzieję, że tam będzie, a jej nie ma i nikt inny tego nie dostrzega. Miliardy niewinnych ludzi i nic się nie stało. Żadnej kosmicznej katastrofy. Jedno światełko mniej, a ja dla mnie to jak niewyobrażalnie wielka pustka, której nic nie może zapełnić. Jak czarna dziura, która wciągnęła wszystko co miało dla mnie znaczenie, ale z jakiś nieznanych przyczyn każe mi wciąż żyć i zastanawiać się co zrobiłbym, gdybym znowu miał tamten wybór. Gdybym mógł ich ocalić.

Doctor patrzył gdzieś za nią, gdzieś poza gwiazdy widoczne na niebie, a Rose wpatrywała się w niego, starając się nie uronić ani jednego słowa. Jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział jej tak wiele o sobie i o ty co kiedyś zrobił i przez chwilę nie bardzo wiedziała czy powinna się odzywać, ale nie mogła powstrzymać pytania, cisnącego się jej na usta.

- A co byś zrobił gdybyś miał znów wybór?

Doctor spojrzał wreszcie na nią i zmarszczył brwi.

- Gdybym wiedział jak to się skończy? Uciekłbym pewnie. Jak zawsze. Ten jeden raz postąpiłem tak jak powinienem i będę tego żałować już do końca mojego życia.

- Nie sądzę. Nie uciekłbyś – szepnęła Rose, a gdy nie odpowiedział dodała cicho: – Nie zasługujesz na to.

- Może właśnie zasługuję. – Teraz jego głos zabrzmiał już twardo i pewnie. – Właściwie nic o mnie nie wiesz Rose.

- Nikt nie zasługuje na coś takiego – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami i odwracając spojrzenie. – A ty… Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam.

Nastała chwila ciszy, w czasie której Rose odważyła się wreszcie podnieść oczy i natychmiast napotkała jego wzrok, wzrok starego i zmęczonego człowieka, wzrok pełen cierpienia, ale także jakiejś trudnej do zinterpretowania czułości.

- Dzięki – powiedział cicho, wyciągając drugą rękę spod głowy i sięgając do przodu, tak jakby chciał dotknąć jej policzka, zawahał się jednak i jego dłoń zawisła w powietrzu.

I tym razem Rose postanowiła zdecydować za niego.

Znieruchomiał w pierwszej chwili zaskoczony, jednak Rose nie odsunęła się, zbyt przestraszona swoją śmiałością. Jego spierzchnięte usta smakowały wiatrem, bananami i przygodą, ale była to ostatnia rzecz, którą zdążyła zauważyć zanim Doctor usiadł, przyciągając ją do siebie i wsuwając wolną dłoń w jej włosy. Całował ją wolno i niespiesznie, jakby mieli przed sobą całą wieczność, na tej małej, niezamieszkanej planecie, gdzie jedynymi świadkami ich szaleństwa były odległe gwiazdy. W pewnym momencie puścił jej rękę i objął ją mocno, opierając dłoń u podstawy jej pleców, a ona poczuła dreszcz, przebiegający wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa i zacisnęła kurczowo dłonie na materiale jego swetra, chcąc przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. W końcu zabrakło im powietrza i wtedy Rose pochyliła się całując jego gładki policzek, zabawny podbródek i schodząc ustami coraz niżej wzdłuż linii szyi. Wsunął twarz w jej włosy i odetchnął głęboko, a ona poczuła jego ciepły oddech na swoim karku. Sięgnęła dłońmi do jego ramion, próbując ściągnąć z niego kurtkę.

- Rose… – westchnął cicho, ale ona nie pozwoliła mu powiedzieć nic więcej, całując go znowu. Odpowiedział jej w pierwszej chwili, jednak nagle odwrócił twarz i powtórzył bardziej stanowczo:

- Rose.

Tym razem jego poważny ton sprawił, że ocknęła się na tyle, żeby podnieść wzrok na jego twarz i natychmiast tego pożałowała. W jego oczach dostrzegła znów czułość i pragnienie zapomnienia, ale widać w nich było również odmowę i zrozumiała, że nie potrafi go przekonać do zmiany zdania.

- Nie – powiedział łagodnie, ale Rose odczuła to boleśniej niż jego złość. Odsunęła się gwałtownie, czując rumieniec wpełzający na policzki i ucieszyła się, że wokół panuje półmrok. Usiadła tyłem do niego, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej i starając się nie myśleć o tym, że właśnie prawie rozebrała jakiegoś na wpół obcego sobie kosmitę ani tym bardziej o tym, że gdyby miała szansę zrobiłaby to bez chwili wahania. Była pewna, że usłyszy teraz coś o niemożności ich związku, o tym jak niewiele ich łączy lub – i tego upokorzenia prawdopodobnie by już nie zniosła – że powinna pamiętać o Mickey'm. Ale on siedział dalej w milczeniu. Czuła jego wzrok na swoich plecach i chciała wytłumaczyć mu, że nie musi być wiecznie nieszczęśliwy, że ma jeszcze przed sobą wiele czasu, i że nie musi spędzić go w samotności, rozpamiętując to co nie może wrócić, ale nie starczało jej odwagi.

Nagle Doctor wstał i Rose odwróciła się przestraszona, że chce ją tu zostawić. Strach ten był całkowicie irracjonalny, ale czuła się w tym momencie tak bardzo zagubiona, że nie potrafiła nad nim zapanować. Ale on stanął po prostu i spojrzał w górę.

- Widzisz tamte dwie jasne gwiazdy? – Uniósł rękę, żeby wskazać jej kierunek. – To są słońca Gallifrey. To samo światło, które widzimy teraz dawało ciepło i życie moim ludziom ledwie kilka tysięcy lat temu.

Rose wstała powoli i stanęła obok również zadzierając głowę.

- Są piękne.

- Och gdybyś tylko mogła zobaczyć je z bliska! Są po prostu…

- Fantastyczne? – podsunęła Rose i na ułamek sekundy jego oczy uśmiechnęły się. Ponownie chwycił ją za rękę, jednak tym razem poczuła tylko ciepło jego dłoni, niosące zadziwiająco wiele otuchy w obliczu nieskończonej jasności, która rozpościerała się teraz przed nimi.

- Cieszę się, że jesteś to ze mną Rose.

- Cieszę się, że mnie tu zabrałeś – odpowiedziała, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Być może podjęła właśnie najważniejszą decyzję swojego życia i choć teraz jeszcze nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy miała w przyszłości wiele razy wracać pamięciom do tej małej, niezamieszkanej planety i jasnych gwiazd. Ale teraz nie mogła tego wiedzieć i cieszyła się po prostu tym, że jej nie odrzucił, ciepłem jego dłoni i kiełkującą gdzieś na dnie serca nadzieją.

Ludzie. Beznadziejny przypadek.


End file.
